Regalo
by Gotaru
Summary: Lo que él simbolizaba para ellos cuatro desde su primer instante de llanto. Porque Goten era todo lo maravilloso que existía en los doce universos, reunido en un único ser cual fragmentos de divinidad: esperanza, luz, perfección; amor. Y más. Goten a través de sus ojos. Drabble(s)! [Fic escrito en honor al Día de Goten, correspondiente al 10 de Mayo]


**D isclaimer**: **Toriyama** es nuestro dueño.

* * *

 **...**

 **REGALO**

 **...**

* * *

«Me pregunto si tú me conoces, a pesar de que siempre estoy a tu lado.

Mi nombre es **amor** ; estamos juntos todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Sí: te veo de cerca y te veo de lejos».

― **Porno Graffitti, Aiga Yobu Hou He; " _Hacia donde llama el amor_ ".**

* * *

~ Milk: **| ÁNGEL |**

Nunca sería capaz de reconocerse esa abismal cualidad, nunca podría ver, en sí misma, la leona para con el modo en que había moldeado a sus hijos a base de amor infinito, pues ella se entregaría completa en nombre de sus retoños sin pensarlo dos veces, pero sí sabía que no estaba actuando como correspondía: debía ser de hierro. Debía ser la más fuerte del universo para ellos.

Milk no lo estaba siendo, no en ese momento.

El Sol de la mañana entra en rayos apacibles y encantadores por la ventana, plagando la habitación de silencio teñido de dorado; calma en contraposición a la tempestad desatada en su corazón.

Soñó con que él nunca se fue. Al despertar, la soledad la ahorcó con sus manos frías, burlescas, malditas, de un modo que, por lo que dura un segundo partido a la mitad, la hizo desear ya no respirar.

Y ahora… ahora, con el mundo luciendo borroso e irrelevante, nada más le queda que observar la sencilla cuna en la que su recién nacido descansa. Mira a su Goten como quien mira a la única pertenencia que le queda en las manos. ¿Y es que acaso aquello no era una devastadora verdad?

¿Y es que acaso la fotografía familiar que ellos tres conformaban no se había fracturado al ya no tenerle a él, presente y eternamente sonriente ante la vida?

Siente que ya ni para llorar tiene fuerzas: nunca dejará de intentarlo, nunca dejará de luchar en pos de la felicidad de las dos razones de su existir y continuar, pero ella ya no estaba completa. Nunca lo iba a estar.

―Nunca, mi amor ―le dice a quien ya no la volverá a escuchar.

¿Qué le quedaba por hacer si tan sólo estaba condenada a acarrear su vacío ser de un lado a otro, de acá para allá y de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que, quizás, se reuniera con Goku en el otro lado?

Frunce el ceño y, por un momento, renace en ella la niña idealista de armadura color pastel que una vez fue: ¡no, no, no! ¡Ella no quería esperar tanto, ni un día, ni una semana, ni tres años ni una eternidad! ¡Ella lo quería de vuelta AHORA!

Ahora…

―Ahora, mi Goku…, a-ahora…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué?

Una risa divina corta a través del silencio, de la aflicción, de todo lo que estaba mal en su mundo.

Cualidad en pleno desarrollo propia del ángel que ya era, que había sido desde la primera vez que descubrió sus ojos ante el mundo: sentir lo que en otros corazones se gestaba. Sentir lo que en el interior de aquel corazón, el que le había dado vida en conjunto con su cuerpo, se suscitaba.

Milk abre los ojos: ventanas al alma repletas de luz y esperanza la miran y la sonrisa que le da fuerzas ilumina el rostro de su perfecto Goten. Y ella jura que, a través de sus facciones felices, a través de sus ojos que no abandonan los de ella, él trata de decirle algo. Insistencia dulce, angelical. Milk, sin palabras, se limita a mirarlo. Se acerca más a él, y, ya con su rostro flotando sobre el de su hijo menor, ella aproxima una mano a su rostro: Goten rápidamente captura su fino dedo índice en su regordeta manita, casi como si hubiera sabido que tarde o su madre la extendería en su dirección y tan sólo lo hubiese estado esperando. Ríe, Kami-sama, de una manera que hace bombear el corazón de Milk.

Y pasa algo que ella, hasta el último de sus días, recordará cada que vea a esa criatura a los ojos, uno de esos recuerdos que se resguardan celosamente en pos de que se conservase su magia de manera intocable: Goten, todavía sonriendo, dirige su otra manita a su mejilla. Se posa en ella: y barre, lentamente, una lágrima traviesa. Milk deja salir un jadeo de sus labios, su cuerpo temblando, los ojos expandidos. Está tan pasmada como enloquecida por el amor.

¿Era posible que él sintiera que…? ¿Que Goten estuviese tratando de…?

Sus labios se tuercen, ahora, en un puchero: un arrebato de desquiciado amor la guía ciegamente a tomar a ese bebé de esplendor entre sus brazos, y acunarlo contra su pecho con la delicadez de quien carga fino cristal, de la más alta calidad. Lo mece al ritmo de una melodía que no existe más que en su corazón.

Goten es tan pequeño y tan, oh, tan inmenso a la vez. Es su ángel por el simple hecho de que la ha salvado; lo ha sabido desde que lo cargaba en su vientre, aquello que la iba a rescatar del abismo haciendo uso de sus alas invisibles, su segunda oportunidad y combustible para encararlo todo. Encararlo y triunfar.

La madre se permite, al fin, sonreír: la respuesta estaba entre sus brazos.

Siempre habría, sí, una parte demasiado fundamental de ella que prevalecería hueca al haberle perdido a él, azotada por un viento frío y eterno: teniendo a Goten, no obstante, habían nacido ramificaciones de acero indestructible en ella misma, flores del color de la esperanza poblaban el suelo desolado, el cielo resplandecía; ya no más gris.

Podría, sí.

―Podré, sí: y te haré feliz, Goten.

Sus alas se expandirían hasta rellenar con plumas delicadas cada árido recoveco de su ser, aquellos que Goku solía iluminar.

Sus alas eran su hogar.

* * *

~ Gohan: **| LUZ |**

―Gohan… ―la pequeña, por siempre dulce voz, esa que, con tanta intensidad, le otorgaba paz tan cegadora como la luz que su dueño desprendía lo espanta con creces en el medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. No es porque la misma haya atravesado el silencio que envuelve el hogar Son como a un cinturón, no: es porque el que Goten se despertase era lo que menos quería en el mundo―. Hermano, ¿por qué lloras?

Maldita sea…

Gohan lo encara, le sonríe como puede, falsamente, pues en su corazón no siente motivos algunos para esbozar una sonrisa: él es el mayor, con un demonio, debe ser fuerte, indestructible ante, por, para él. Goten todo, y más, lo merece. Extiende una mano y la posa en su mejilla tersa y encantadoramente redonda; ahora sí, sus ojos se llenan con honesto amor. Goten lo sana existiendo.

―No pasa nada, Goten: duerme.

Goten no le hace caso, no cree en sus palabras, más bien: con su preciosa carita compungida baja de su cama y se acerca a él. Se refugia en su pecho, envuelve su cuello con sus bracitos en total silencio.

Gohan siente el latido del corazón de Goten armonioso contra su pecho: se sabe vivo por el mero hecho de que Goten lo está. Sabe que valió la pena sobrevivir a la aflicción de haber provocado que su padre desapareciera del mundo.

Lágrimas le dan pinchazos atroces en pos de volver a emerger de sus ojos por el amor (culpa culpa culpa) que lo llenan.

Oh, ¿cómo pudo hacerle aquello a Goten…?

El ángel habla: la madurez entremezclada con la empatía e intuición de sus palabras es estremecedora.

―Papá regresa mañana, Gohan: todo estará bien. Ya no estés triste…

Ríos de dolor materializados en agua fluyen de sus ojos finalmente y su boca se frunce como lo haría la de un niño, aquel que desde hace tanto, mucho tiempo no es: Gohan se aferra a él, a su pequeño salvavidas de mil colores que lo mantendrá a salvo y a flote. Seguridad absoluta.

―Yo no importo, Goten ―besa su frente―: él por fin va a conocerte. Papá tiene tanta suerte…

Goten ríe. Qué encantador. Qué infinito. Qué todo. Lo abraza más fuerte, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, sabiendo que en los brazos de su hermano mayor estará siempre, siempre, siempre resguardado. En su corazoncito hay una duda, no obstante, una que obsesiona y lastima.

―Hermano… ¿crees que a papá le guste? ―susurra apenas el pequeño. Goten alza el rostro para verle: en sus ojos de luz resplandeciente hay miedo infantil, timidez. Destroza y conmueve en niveles idénticos.

Gohan siente que le han propinado, de parte del enemigo más despiadado, un puñetazo final en el vientre. Jamás se había sentido así: lo embargan sentimientos indescriptibles. Ante la realidad de que las palabras, jamás, en toda la infinita extensión de la vida le harán justicia a su respuesta, lo abraza con desesperación.

―Goten…

» No tienes idea de cuánto y de qué forma lo hará. Te volverás todo para él.

Porque las luces que todo lo alumbran están para amarse, para colocarlas en un pedestal decorado por flores de oro y diamantes.

Goten es lo más refulgente que han presenciado sus mortales ojos: la sonrisa final alzada por sobre el hombro de su tan amado padre fue lo que todo se lo llevó. Esperanza, felicidad, inocencia, ¡su autoestima incluso!

Nada le quedó en las manos; la oscuridad, una que él juraba que merecía habitar, engulló su corazón. Sombras nada más.

Su padre, no obstante, había dejado una última cosa detrás, quizás la más maravillosa de todas además de su legado de paz que había durado casi una década: Goten colmó su vida de luz dorada, sus rayos de luz desgarrando penumbras que nunca volverían, llenó sus manos de tesoros incalculables, de canciones-risas, y su corazón de amor. Todo fue luz, todo.

Goten sonríe, sus ojitos cerrados, lastimosamente sin iluminar el mundo.

―Eso espero, hermano…

Cuando Goten finalmente se ha dormido en sus brazos Gohan lo observa: se permite derramar la última, luctuosa lágrima, conformada por nada más que culpa líquida. Se lo repite, acariciando su frente con sus labios una vez más.

Le falló a su luz desde antes que ésta naciera a través del error nacido de su más imperdonable acto de inconsciencia, provocada por un poder que nunca antes había poseído en el cuerpo, que retorció su razón y personalidad: no ha sido el hermano perfecto, lo siente así, y nadie podrá convencerle jamás de lo contrario.

Nada más le queda que esperar que el encuentro esté a la altura de lo que Goten se merece experimentar. Que, por fin, haya justicia para su luz, esa que él no le pudo entregar.

* * *

~ Goku: **| ESPEJO |**

No ocurrió la primera vez que se conocieron, aquella ocasión que nunca podría olvidar por lo resplandeciente del momento, pero, ahora, cada vez que miraba a su segundo hijo a los ojos Son Goku se veía reflejado en ellos, visceral, conmovedoramente, en más de un sentido; un sinnúmero de fragmentos de pensamientos se aglomeraban en su mente.

A veces, le sorprende vastamente la naturaleza de sus sentimientos paternos, una que jamás esperó que naciera de él. Siempre fue un padre peculiar…, por decir lo menos: no es tan despistado como para no saberlo. Sentimientos que, muy a su pesar y que cree que nunca entenderá, son diferentes al amor que Gohan le provoca. No entendía, él, que esto era natural: el amor que sentimos por cada ser que algo nos significa jamás es igual. Los matices son infinitos en su honestidad.

Inconscientemente, con el sencillo actuar de sonreírle esplendorosamente a primera hora de todas las mañanas, Goten le ha enseñado una cantidad de elementos que equivalían a la cantidad de estrellas en el cielo: que retornar a casa, a la paz familiar, puede resultar tan apasionante para él como lo es el arte sagrado de pelear. Que había que abrazar la inocencia con los brazos del alma y batallar por nunca dejarla ir. Que la magia y el amor son verdad. Que dejarse vencer, si hay algo por proteger, no es una opción jamás.

Nunca.

Que lo inesperado puede ser lo que más dulce resulta en la boca, en cada aspecto de lo que nos conforma. Puede ser el completo perfecto de la vida.

Sonreírse, con paz, con felicidad, ante su suerte es inevitable.

Un jalón pequeño, devastador por la dulzura que expresaba, en su pantalón naranja atrae su atención, lo saca del océano profundo de sus reflexiones durante su descansar del entrenamiento, con sus ojos negros perdidos en el cielo perfecto.

― ¡Papá! ―Goku inclina su cabeza, lo mira: pasa otra vez, sí.

No hay pensamientos ni palabras, ni siquiera respiración, ante aquellos ojos de pureza nocturna: existir ante ellos se antoja insuficiente, anodino. No merecido.

Luego de no saber, por muchísimo tiempo, que esos ojos siquiera existían ocasiona que algo lejanamente parecido a la culpa prevalezca en su corazón, a pesar de que está en paz consigo mismo, con las elecciones tomadas, y de que sabe que no tuvo opción.

Pero si tan sólo se hubiera dignado a echar un vistazo a la Tierra…

Y Goten le sonríe de una manera tan dulce, tan sin reproches por las ausencias… En él no hay defectos algunos, nada que no brille hasta el punto del abrumo.

Los ojos de su hijo menor: espejo, el rebote de una imagen, un reflejo idéntico que no lo era en realidad ni nunca podría serlo.

¿Qué carajos importaba, que significado real podría ostentar en el epicentro de la cuestión el que Goten fuera tan aterradoramente parecido a él de manera física? Superficialidad, patrañas absolutas. Él sabe la verdad.

La realidad: Goten, aquel al que nunca se podría igualar.

Ser su padre es más de lo que merecerá jamás, pero estará agradecido hasta su último instante de aliento.

―Papá, ¡adivina qué! ―continúa el niño-ángel, visiblemente emocionado, con alegría chispeando en ojos de ensueño. Goten extiende los brazos: Goku ríe, entendiendo lo que quiere que haga, y lo alza en brazos. Es increíble cuan cariñoso es su hijo aun cuando día con día crece sin parar, aproximándose al terreno de la adolescencia; es algo de lo que tiene que sentirse dichoso―. La maestra me dejó muchas ecuaciones de tarea y yo tenía miedo de no poder hacerlas, pero cuando se las di me dijo que lo hice muy bien, ¡y las hice yo solito, sin ayuda de Trunks! Mamá está muy contenta, dice que me hará daifuku porque me está yendo tan bien en la escuela.

¿Cómo no caer rendido ante semejante regalo del cielo?

Goten siempre lo mira del mismo modo en que se observa a tu máximo héroe de la infancia, aquel que siempre, siempre, siempre te acompañó, de pie en su podio del que nunca bajará. Y Goku no lo entiende.

Y mientras no haga nada que haga evaporar esa mirada, todo estará bien.

El padre le sonríe a su segunda oportunidad antropomorfa: deposita una mano en su cabello. Reflexiona. Goten es fragilidad pura, algo de delicadez demencial en comparación con él, sin importar su fuerza híbrida. Goten es tan valioso que resulta excesivo. Debe protegerlo a toda costa. Debe hacerlo feliz.

―Muy bien, hijo, estoy orgulloso…

Y se quedaba corto.

* * *

~ Trunks: **| VITAL |**

Sin despegar el color de sus ojos del libro que su abuelo le había regalado, Trunks bufa, hastiado: Goten era su mejor amigo en todo el maldito universo, aquel al que, de no tenerlo más, jamás se podría recuperar, y aquello era innegable ante los ojos de muchos, pero joder…

―Deja ya de lamentarte, Goten ―su voz, que hasta ese momento tan sólo había expresado desenfado, se tiñe de un sentir leve: enfado puro dirigido a una persona en específica―. No es para tanto y lo sabes.

» Ella no se merece tus lágrimas.

Sentado en el suelo, Goten esnifó cual niño pequeño. Trunks sintió un ligero encoger de su corazón. Goten le habló por primera vez en varios minutos, desde que había entrado a su cuarto, temblando, y le había contado su situación, aquella que sólo podía confiarle a él:

―Sé que sólo salimos un par de veces, tres a lo mucho, pero… Trunks, ella era perfecta. Yo en realidad comenzaba a sentir que… ―los labios le tiemblan, sus ojos que aún eran la materialización de luz e inocencia, a pesar de sus diecisiete años, clavados en la alfombra azul oscura.

Trunks descubre que, por primera vez en su vida, quiere estampar un puño en el rostro de una mujer. No, eso era quedarse cortos, terriblemente cortos: tal vez uno de los ataques que eran la insignia de su padre, el poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha del señor Goku, el letal Kienzan del papá de Marron…

Ah, qué placer más grande era imaginárselo: porque, de ahora en más, para Trunks Briefs absolutamente todas las mujeres de nombre «Cece» que existían en el mundo eran y serían indiscutible basura humana. Traidoras sinvergüenzas, frío aquello que yacía en el interior de sus pechos.

Porque sólo alguien con malicia se atrevería a dañar el corazón más puro que Trunks conocía.

Maldita ella, cómo pudo…

―Ella no lo vale, Goten: alguien que besa a una persona cuando está saliendo con otra… ¡Bah, que se joda, poco importa que esté tan buena!

» Que se joda desde aquí hasta el Nuevo Namek, Goten.

» No tiene idea de lo que ha perdido.

Goten hunde su rostro otro poco más, aprieta sus rodillas con sus manos con una fuerza un tanto excesiva, aunque no demasiado; entonces eleva su apenado rostro y mira a su amigo a los ojos. Trunks, evadiendo cuánto le duele lo que ve en ellos, nota que éstos ocultan algo; nota, también, que se mueren por decírselo.

― ¿Qué, Goten? ―pregunta el mayor de los dos.

Silencio. Rostro triste y desanimados ojos fijos que Trunks no tolera, no en Goten, no en aquel que sólo cosas gratas se merece sentir. Entonces…

―Besar a ese chico… no fue lo único que ella hizo.

Trunks se lo tiene que rererecontra jurar a sí mismo, tiene que imponerse esa barrera mental-moral: se recuerda que él es parte de los Guerreros Z. Que es su deber proteger y no dañar. Que no puede ni es correcto ni tiene que utilizar su fuerza contra aquellos más débiles que él.

Que pulverizar a una mundana muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello castaño es algo que no puede permitirse.

Trunks suspira, como si con ello consiguiera apaciguar la rabia que siente, una que le nubla los ojos. Qué soberana mierda. Y cuán poco, cuán nada, es que Goten se merece esto. Sentado en su cama mira precavidamente a su tan atolondrado amigo; éste, predeciblemente, desde ya luce avergonzado de haberlo confesado. Trunks suspira una vez más.

Qué insoportable es verle, sentirle, saberlo de ese modo: sonrisas en el rostro de Goten y luz chispeando en sus ojos son vitales.

Se maldice por no saber qué hacer ahora; se maldice porque, sabe bien, Goten sabría exactamente qué hacer por él de estar invertidos los papeles: su empatía era excesiva, aquello que Trunks, en total discreción y reserva, más le admiraba con reverencia. Lo que Goten dice a continuación, mientras se frota los ojos, le retuerce el corazón.

―Creo que mejor me voy ―silencio una vez más. Luego―: siento haberte molestado con esto, Trunks. Sé que es tonto y no debo dejar que me afecte tanto, pero… sabes bien que soy algo sensible ―profiere una risita un poco triste―. Tan sólo… dame un par de semanas, ¿sí? Gracias por… por escucharme.

» Gracias por, siempre, ser el mejor amigo del maldito universo.

Trunks lo mira, agitado por las palabras, con Goten a punto de ponerse de pie: frunce el ceño más de lo que ya de por sí lo carga.

No es el gesto más cariñoso del mundo, ni siquiera uno que es digno de Goten y de todo lo que precisa en estos momentos, pero…

Trunks extiende una mano y la misma revuelve el cabello de Goten. Suavemente, con un afecto inaudito en él, pues ha parpadeado en su mente la imagen de la sonrisa resplandeciente de un Goten de siete años; aquel que, en la raíz de lo que era, siempre iba a ser.

Sabe que es su silencioso, auto-impuesto deber, el protegerlo del lado podrido del mundo a toda costa. Hará uso de todas sus fuerzas para ello.

Goten lo mira, en un comienzo bastante sorprendido: luego, profiere una risa musical, maravillosa, y Trunks jura que todo se ilumina.

Joder, cuánto significaba Goten para él y cuánto haría por verlo sonreír hasta el final de los tiempos.

―Sí, lárgate ya, Goten ―dice el muchachito eternamente impertinente, de mirada de zafiros incrustados―: pero yo iré contigo, cabeza-de-aire. Al cine, a almorzar en ese lugar donde venden esa asquerosa comida chatarra que tanto te gusta (en serio, no sé por qué te gusta ir ahí cuando tienes la comida de tu mamá en casa), ¡donde quieras, en fin! Para… para que sonrías un poco, niño.

» No podré hacer mucho…, pero estoy aquí, Goten.

» Además, si quieres, podemos pasar el rato hablando mal de esa zo…

― ¡Trunks! ―regañó―. No empieces, ¿sí? No estoy listo para hablar de ella de ese modo ―un segundo de silencio―. Todavía.

Y a Trunks le gustó (no, le fascinó) la sonrisa de sugerencia traviesa que Goten profirió.

Haría lo que sea por él, sí, aunque nunca sería suficiente a cambio del honor de que Goten lo aceptase en su vida.

―Esperaré encantado por ese momento. ―Goten sólo rio mientras se ponía de pie y, así, uno al lado del otro Trunks le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

Compartieron sonrisas que, de lo íntimas que eran, asustaban. Conmovían, también. Ellos se entendían como a nadie.

Era uno solo partido a la mitad.

La felicidad de Goten, para él, era vital para continuar, para ser pleno, en paz, completo: Goten en sí, en su vasta totalidad, lo era. Lo será.

―Gracias, Trunks…

Trunks sonríe como él solo, sonrisa de suficiencia, marca Vegeta; dentro, su corazón se ablanda por el simple hecho de contemplar a ese niño eterno. Cuánto simbolizaba Goten en su vida...

Goten: regalo resplandeciente que, para cuatro seres tras una pantalla y más de uno del otro lado de la misma, simbolizaba el universo entero consumado en un solo ser.

Ángel, destellos de luz y amor: la esperanza que nos dejaste, Trunks.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **.**

* * *

Quitando el nombre que describe la intención de este humilde escrito, no creo haber hecho mucho por él, no creo haber hecho justicia a lo que ese niño es. Ni hablar: ¿cómo expresarlo correctamente a Goten, que tanto brillo despide? Me disculpo si lo hice mal, si no es suficiente.

Por otra parte, ¿no les parece creativo todo lo que el fandom se ha inventado con respecto a estos días, como excusa para escribir fanfics y dibujar fanarts de todos los Son? Yo amo este lugar, en serio. XD

Gracias, eternas, por estar del otro lado. :')

* * *

 **xxx**


End file.
